With Friends Like These
by GryffindorTom
Summary: ...Who Needs Enemies. Based on Broomstick Flyer's 'Dangerous to be around'. When Harry receives a letter from four of his "friends" saying he was too dangerous to be associated with, having gone for a walk, he didn't expect to find Hermione Granger and Katie Bell in trouble from a Death Eater attack. With friends like Ron and Neville, who needs enemies. HP/HG/KB
1. 01 – He's Too Dangerous

**With Friends Like These...** – Rating **M**

Chapter **01** – **He's Too Dangerous**

Summary – **...Who Needs Enemies. Based on Broomstick Flyer's 'Dangerous to be around'.** **When Harry receives a letter from four of his "friends" saying he was too dangerous to be associated with, having gone for a walk, he didn't expect to find out that that the girl he loves, Hermione Granger and one of his team-mates, Katie Bell, was in trouble from a Death Eater attack. With friends like Ron and Neville, who needs enemies?**

Pairings – **Harry/Hermione/Katie**

Warnings – **Contains Dumbledore, Molly, Luna, Neville, Ron and Ginny bashing. Also contains swearing and violence throughout.**

-Friends and Enemies-

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **24th June 1996**

"So, are we all decided?" a voice said, under the cover of darkness. "We are going to tell Potter what we think about him? I know he is my second cousin but I don't think I can cope for another year of his life threatening disasters. At least, if he dies, I will get the House Potter seat."

"Yes Neville, my one true love," a female voice said, sounding dreamy. She stroked the arm of her betrothed admiringly, thinking the idea was brilliant. "His methods were a joke in the Department of Mysteries. Because of him, Granger was almost killed when Dolohov throwing that curse at her."

"Not just that Luna, Ron could have suffered from brain damage because of those brain things that attached themselves to him." A second female voice said, sounding neutral, "I know Granger won't sign anything as she is in love with Potter."

"I could always use that _Imperium Animo_ potion that Mom tried on Dad once on Granger," another male voice said, trying hard not to laugh at the statement his sister made. "Then she would be under my control!"

"No Ronald, it is for the Greater Good that you don't use it as Potter would suspect it easily." The first voice said, hoping that they were not being overheard. "Especially as he has a thing for her!"

"Why would Potter love a know-it-all Mudblood when he could have someone who looks just like his mother," the voice identified as Ronald said, angrily, "I staked my claim on her first, just so Potter can't have her! He is property of Ginny as our parents signed an betrothal agreement with the Headmaster for Potter as soon as the Blood Traitor and his Mudblood wife got themselves killed by You-Know-Who!"

The four of them continued to argue amongst themselves for a while, deciding not to send Harry the letter denouncing their friendship until the next day. They then left the Hospital Wing, heading for the Hogwarts Express, not realising what consequences their actions would have on Magical Britain.

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

 **25th June 1996**

Harry was lying on his bed in the smallest bedroom at Number 4, Privet Drive, throwing a baseball that was left there by his cousin, Dudley Dursley. He was recovering from yet another year at Hogwarts, remembering the year he had just had. ' _Why did I head to the Department of Mysteries in the first place. Hermione was hurt; the curse that Dolohov sent at her. Ron and Neville injured themselves and Sirius…Oh Sirius. Why did you have to die? I should have checked with you using the bloody mirror and I didn't. What kind of godson am I to not even think about something simple such as that._ _'_

 _'_ _I know I should have admitted my feelings to Hermione that I love her_ _,'_ he thought, heading to the door of his bedroom. He was about to head to the kitchen when an Owl came swooping in through the open window. Harry opened it, cautious in case it was a trap.

 _"_ _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We, the undersigned, have decided that it is time for us to go our separate ways. We are fed up of being in one of your life threatening disasters and it is about time that we can no longer consider you as one of our friends._

 _Your tactics in the Department of Mysteries were a joke, sending stunners and disarming curses. You of all people know that a Death Eater cannot be redeemed, that they should be killed like the dogs that they are._

 _Because of you, Hermione got injured at the DOM, yet for some stupid reason she sticks by you. That is not loyalty but plain stupidity on her part. Why she loves a waste of space like you we will never know._

 _Because of you, Neville lost his parents to the Cruciatus Curse. If you had died when Voldemort had tried to kill you the first time, Neville would never had to have suffered living with his grandmother._

 _We hope you rot in hell._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood_ _"_

Harry placed the letter into his pocket, angry at what they had wrote. 'Fucking bastards. I do my best for them and then I get treated like this. They can go fuck themselves in the future against Voldemort.'

He left the house on Privet Drive, afraid that in his state of mind he might actually do some serious damage to one of his relatives, and went for a walk, not realising where he would end up.

 **Berriew Close, Bagshot, Surrey, England**

 **25th June 1996**

Harry had been walking for a while, departing from Little Winging, when he arrived in the village of Bagshot, Surrey in order to clear his mind from the upset that he had suffered. _'_ _Why did they do that? The fucking bastards don't deserve to live.'_

Suddenly he heard spells being shouted and the sound of explosions coming from over the hedge to his left. In front of him, less than a hundred yards away, Death Eaters were attacking a small two-bedroom house. Without any plan in his head, Harry pulled his wand out and leapt over a fence that placed him behind the Death Eaters.

The battle was been short, now the Death Eaters were taking fire from two directions. One of them had yelled retreat a mere second before the Dark Mark was placed above the house. Harry, however, had managed to hit one of the fleeing Death Eaters with a Cutting Curse before he could get away, falling to the ground unconscious. He bound three of the wounded Death Eaters, and then entered the house, only to find that there were only two survivors.

Before he knew it, he was buried in a tight hug from a pair of crying females. He didn't have chance to see who had grabbed him so, without knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around the two women, holding them whilst they were in tears, having endured the battle. The stood like that for quite some time before the crying turned to sobs and then fell silent.

It was only thanks to the voice of one of the young women that let Harry know that the tears were over for now. "Thanks Harry. Thanks for being here when you came! Hermione and I were discussing about how to help you this year in the team when the Death Eaters showed up. They…they killed my mother and father."

Harry gently pushed the two women away a little "Katie? Hermione?" he asked, surprised that the two of them were meeting up. "I…I thought that you lived in Alcester Hermione?"

"I do Harry, however I wanted to see Katie." Hermione said, going red with embarrassment. "I…I needed her advice to help you in Quidditch and other advise…as I…ihavefeelingsforyou."

"Say that again Hermione?" Harry asked, not sure that he heard her right. "You have feelings for me?"

"I have feelings for you…but so does Katie…and I needed her advice." Hermione replied, her face as red as the hair on the heads of the Weasley Twins. She moved her lips to in front of Harry and kissed him. It didn't take a second for Harry to kiss Hermione back.

Katie was watching the pair and felt her heart sinking. ' _Why does Harry like Hermione and not me,_ ' she thought, upset that the person she loved was kissing another girl in front of her. Before she knew it Harry turned and kissed her. Surprised at what she felt from just that one kiss, she smiled at the conclusion.

Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Katie was looking a bit upset at him kissing Hermione so he turned to her and, winking at Hermione, kissed Katie.

Hermione and Katie both looked at each other and smiled. Harry held both of their hands and got on his knee. "Hermione, Katie. If you are both willing, and you both want to, I..."

Harry didn't need to even finish his sentence when the two Muggle-born students kissed him. The three of them waited for Aurors from the Ministry of Magic to arrive but no one showed up. After a while it became very obvious to the three teenagers that the ministry were not going to arrive.

 _'_ _It's probably because it involved a Muggle family that they don't want to know about it.'_ Harry thought, holding the two ladies tight. _'_ _Yet they would be quick to react if it was their own family that had been attacked by Death Eaters. It can hardly be fair to those who are Muggle-born._ _'_

Katie looked upset at the amount of time that the three of them had waited. Heading over to Harry she whispered to him. "I can't take this anymore Harry. I don't know how you do it, nearly dying every year forever being injured. I was only injured during Quidditch. This is the first time I've had to fight and use what you taught us, I just couldn't live like this Harry. I can't live looking over my shoulder, always waiting for the next attack… and I have to get away."

"Where could you go Katie? If they want you dead they will find you no matter where you hide." Harry muttered feeling rather like he had earlier in the day.

They were sat in silence for another fifteen minutes when Katie finally said, "They wouldn't find me if they think I'm dead, mainly because they wouldn't even be looking for me. All because I am a Muggle-born, they don't give a shit."

Harry sat up on the couch they were sat holding each other on. "It can't be that bad you would kill your self…can it?" he asked frightened that that was what she meant.

"No Harry, but I can kill one of those bastards outside. I've been practicing my potion making skills, as it's the only bloody thing we are allowed to work on thanks to those stupid underage laws. I've been making Polyjuice Potion this week, I mean if Hermione could do it when she was thirteen… well its still in my cauldron. All I have to do is put one of my hairs in some give it to one of those scum outside and then leave the body here to be found with my..." Katie stopped there and began to cry again.

"Wish I could get away that easy," he muttered to himself.

Hermione heard him, but asked anyway, "What was that Harry?"

Harry looked at her for several seconds trying to make his mind up what to do, finally he pulled out the letter he had received from his 'best friend' Ron Weasley, and handed it to the two of them. Hermione read it over several times, unable to believe that they could do such a thing to him.

"Those foul traitors." Katie hissed, throwing the letter from the four 'friends' on the floor.

Harry had picked up the letter and placed it in his pocket then settled down a little. It took the trio just over an hour to complete and feed the potion to the most severely injured Death Eater.

Katie and Hermione had a very reluctant Harry help them strip the body down to the underwear and together they dressed the Polyjuiced version of Katie in some of her old clothes.

Hermione suggested that if Harry really meant it when he said he wanted to get away from it. She told him that if he was still willing to do it, they could just take one of the wounded Death Eaters to his home and do the same thing there.

It did not take Harry long to make up his mind. With a disillusioned, bound and unconscious Death Eater in the back of her father's car, Katie drove the trio to Privet Drive. They saw the Aurors as they finally arrived at the house, just as Katie drove them out onto the main road heading toward Little Whinging.

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

 **25th June 1996**

It took all three of them, Harry, Hermione and Katie, quite some time to convince his relatives to help them escape from the world of magic. Katie's harrowing story of what had happened at her home had been the deciding factor. Uncle Vernon did not want any criminal wizards attacking his family, which they would not do if Harry were found dead.

The now Harry look a like Death Eater was dressed in Harry's clothes, which Katie had insisted on changing, including the underwear to make it believable, Helped by Vernon they lay the death eater in Harry's bed. Just as Harry was about to cast a Killing Curse at the Death Eater, his aunt stopped him.

"Harry this isn't going to work, whoever is supposed to be watching you is out there right under this window and they will be in here before you get a chance to get away, then we will all be in trouble… unless your mother was serious about… Harry, come with me quickly."

Petunia had taken Harry up to the attic, Hermione and Katie following him. She rummaged around, muttering to herself whilst looking, to find a large trunk, monogrammed with a single lily on it.

She showed it to Harry for him to have a look at. "Before she died, your mom gave this trunk to me, telling me that it was a trunk containing a entrance to the Potter holiday home in Spain. I thought she was joking when she said it so I never bothered to open it, however, after what I have seen since you was virtually forced to live here, I am honestly not so sure."

Hermione opened the trunk and looked down on a small flight of stairs. "It's true Harry, it is an entire home in here." On the inside of the lid was a list of what the trunk held and what it was capable of. There was a three bedroom flat with bathroom and toilet. Harry walked into the one bedroom and, upon seeing what was in there, he promptly fainted in shock.

-Friends and Enemies-

 **A/N** – Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling and **Dangerous to be Around** by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from **Dangerous to be Around** by Broomstick Flyer. Both authors rights are respected.

The _After The Battle Australian Adventure_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 12th May 2016. Just click **LIKE** on the " **GryffindorTom** " Facebook Page to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review as it means that I can improve my stories…thanks

 _Coming Up in Chapter 2 – Following the impact of the letter, Harry puts a plan into action which affects the whole _Wizarding World. What is in the trunk that surprises Harry, Hermione and Katie? Find out...soon...  
__


	2. 02 – A Shock in the Villa…

**With Friends Like These** – Rating **M**

Chapter **02** – **A Shock in the Villa…**

Warnings – **This chapter c** **ontains bashing of two members of the 'Ministry Six', Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Also contains swearing and violence throughout.**

Author Note – **Following reader comments and emails, I have decided that two of the characters from Chapter 1 will be redeemed. Just read on to find out who I have redeemed just further on…**

-With Friends Like These-

 **Potter Villa, The Trunk**

 **25th June 1996**

 _Petunia had taken Harry up to the attic, Hermione and Katie following him. She rummaged around, muttering to herself whilst looking, to find a large trunk, monogrammed with a single lily on it._

 _She showed it to Harry for him to have a look at. "Before she died, your mom gave this trunk to me, telling me that it was a holiday home. I thought she was joking when she said it so I never bothered to open it, however, after what I have seen since you was virtually forced to live here, I am honestly not so sure."_

 _Hermione opened the trunk and looked down on a small flight of stairs. "It's true Harry, it is virtually an entire home in here." On the inside of the lid was a list of what the trunk held and what it was capable of. There was a three bedroom flat with bathroom and toilet. Harry walked into the one bedroom and, upon seeing what was in there, he promptly fainted in shock_

Hermione rushed over from the kitchen to the bedroom in order to see what was wrong when she saw two bodies laying on the bed in the master bedroom. She helped Harry up into a chair in order for him to sit in and revived him.

Turning to the bed, she recognised that the two bodies on the bed were the bodies of Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents. Turning to Katie, who had followed her into the trunk, she gasped. "Katie. Get Mrs Dursley. She needs to see this!"

Holding Harry, she came to a conclusion. If James and Lily were here and not in a grave, then who had died? Suddenly she turned around, hearing the sound of footsteps when she saw Petunia Dursley waling into the bedroom.

-With Friends Like These-

Petunia Dursley was descending from the attic so she could do herself a cup of tea when she heard the sound of Katie Bell, one of her nephew's girlfriends, calling for her to return to the trunk as a case of urgency.

Running to the trunk, she descended the ladder within, despite her thoughts and attitude towards magic, and arrived in the living area. She noticed that the trunk was slightly cooler in temperature; with what she thought was air conditioning active. Looking around, she noticed that Katie was beckoning her to the Master Bedroom, where Hermione and Harry were situated, Hermione turning around to see her.

"Lily!" she shouted, rushing to the bed that her sister was lying on. She pulled an envelope from her sister's hands and noticed the name it was addressed to. 'Tuney' the envelope said, the name that Lily called her older sister as a child. After she had read the letter, she started crying.

"Aunt…aunt Petunia? What does the letter say?" Harry asked, unsure about to react to how his aunt was feeling. Petunia passed the letter to him so he could read it.

 _'_ _Tuney,_

 _If you are reading this letter then it is obvious that both James and I are, unfortunately, dead, or so it would seem that we are. If this is the case then I hope, if Harry ends up with you and not with Sirius, James's Aunt Augusta, or our mom, that you treat him as well as you would with your son, Dudley.'_

"Aunt Augusta?" Harry asked, confused about who was being mentioned.

"Your Great Aunt, Augusta Long-something or other. She is like your ladies, a witch that is." Petunia clarified for him.

"Augusta Longbottom?" Katie shouted. "As in the Madam Longbottom whose grandson is one of the ones who has betrayed you by sending that letter."

"You mean that me and Neville are related!" Harry exclaimed. "That…that bastard! He never told me that we was related or anything. And he has the cheek to send me that fucking letter!"

"Language Harry!" Hermione scolded. She and Harry read a bit more of the letter.

 _'_ _What I have done, before my body came here, was created a spell that, if an Unforgivable Curse is cast at either James, Harry or myself, we would arrive here in the trunk, under a stasis field, allowing for us to be revived._

 _If any of us are in the trunk, this means that we are still alive, yet at the same time I am dead. If this is the case, I need you to follow the instructions in order to revive us._

 _If Harry is here along with me then all you need to do is take some of his blood, along with some of your blood, in order to revive me. These blood samples then need to be placed on the rune, which is a form of magic, which is situated at the bottom of the bed._

 _If James is here with Harry, you will need a sample of the blood of both Harry, James and a sample from either Sirius or Augusta. This is because the Potter bloodline is not as strong within Harry as James did not give birth to him, whereas I did._

 _If you are unable to give a sample of blood from Sirius or Augusta then regretfully you cannot revive James, but you can still revive_ _me if you have access to Harry. Just make sure that Harry is kept safe from Vernon when he is one of his tempers as I don't want Harry to be beaten!  
_

 _Just a word of warning Tuney, despite what James has ever told you, do not ever trust Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, as he is not the 'Leader of the Light' that he claims to be. He has, on several occasions, tried to set up an arrangement with Molly Weasley for Harry to be betrothed to her daughter. Also, do not trust Peter as he is working for Voldemort. I only know this as I had undertook a study of Legilimency, allowing me to become a Legilimens._

 _I love you Tuney and I hope that you can revive both of us, in order for Harry to have his parents back, and that we can hope to counter Albus Dumbledore's plan._

 _Lils_ _'_

Both Harry and Petunia decided that the donation of blood to revive Lily was worth the effort as Petunia wanted her sister back and Harry knew that Lily would be able to help in the fight against Voldemort. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him!

 **St Mungos Hospital, London, United Kingdom**

 **2nd July 1996**

Xenophilius Lovegood walked into St Mungos along with his daughter, Luna, in order to see a Healer. He noticed that over the previous week Luna had been acting unusually and could point it to one place, Hogwarts. Xenophilius remembered how he had tried to get his daughter to talk about the previous term at Hogwarts, but every time he mentioned Harry Potter, she started to say about how he had almost gotten her killed _and wanting compensation from him_.

Asking the Welcome Witch where he had to take her, she advised him that Luna would need to visit the Forth Floor, which contained the Spell Damage department as he had suspected that she had been hexed or charmed into being the way that she was. _Suddenly he heard a dragging sound of someone being brought in against his or her will. Turning around he saw Augusta Longbottom dragging her grandson Neville into the ward._

 _A while later, after tests were done, both Xenophilius and Augusta found out that the reason for the actions of their charges, Luna and Neville, were not spell related but instead Potions related. Accompanying the quartet down from the Spell Damage Floor to the Potions and Plants Poisoning Floor._

 _Eventually the Healer who specialised in Potions Poisoning, having cast a charm to find out both what potions were in someone's system, along with the magical signatures attached, found out that the only three potions that both Neville and Luna had ingested in the last month in common was a Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, a Repulsion Potion keyed to Harry and the_ _Imperium Animo_ _potion, with the controllers being Ginny and Ronald Weasley._

 _The Healer passed on the reports to Amelia Bones, the head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, so she could investigate. Little did Neville and Luna fail to realise that Harry had a plan for what would happen to him, and that it was all because of their actions._

 **Potter Villa, The Trunk**

 **2nd July 1996**

A quick change in their plans had Harry, Hermione and Katie spending a week together in the trunk, while the still bound and unconscious Death Eater was kept in the bedroom. The only exception to this was when Hermione cast some healing charms on him so the cuts and bruises. It took them the week to come up with a foolproof plan and then set the plan in motion.

The week together had completely changed the relationship between the three teens. After just one night on the couch and suffering for the whole of the next day with a back ache Harry was ordered by the two ladies to share the double bed with them. They had not had sex together but they had eventually done some rather passionate snogging and petting and were no longer shy at being seen naked by each other.

Lily and Petunia managed to bury the hatchet between them, and managed to get along with each other, that is after Lily slapped Petunia for her treatment of her son over the years. The two of them were upset to hear about the death of Sirius, with Petunia admitting that she had a crush on him before she found out he was a wizard, like Lily was. This, in her mind, killed off any romantic chances with him.

After much deliberation between the three teens, Lily and Petunia, they decided a plan was simple. The three of them, with Lily, would live in the trunk until someone like Mundungus Fletcher, or one of the less attentive members of the Order of the Phoenix was watching the house. Once that was the case, they would then rid the world of another Death Eater and with gain their freedom.

-Friends and Enemies-

 **A/N** – Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling and **Dangerous to be Around** by Broomstick Flyer. The trunk, with a catamose James and Lily in it, was adapted from the story **Not Normal** by Radaslab Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from **Dangerous to be Around** by Broomstick Flyer. Both authors rights are respected.

The _Assumptions: Judgment Day_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 02nd June 2016. Just like the Page called " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get poll results, all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more!

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

Coming Up in Chapter 3 – The Harry, Hermione, Katie and Lily put their plan in to action, and Remus beats Ron up…


	3. 03 – To Fake Ones Death

**With Friends Like These** – Rating **M**

Chapter **03** – **To Fake Ones Death...**

Warnings – **Contains Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore and Molly bashing. Also contains swearing and violence throughout. Contains a character death in this chapter**

 **Replies to Guest Comments –** To the guest who commented, saying that "None of broomstick flyer's stories involved triads. Only H/Hr stories. Therefore, I won't be reading this as I feel it's an insult to broomstick's memory", I have based the storyline on Broomsticks 'Dangerous to be around', with my own twist or two on it, like reviving Lily and making it a HP/HG/KB storyline. A couple of Broomstick Flyers stories were not Harry/Hermione but Harry/Katie, Harry/Narcissa or Harry/Luna. Sorry to hear that you won't be reading it as you feel it is insulting. We are all entitled to our opinion but I shall be continuing this all the way through to the end of what I have planned.

 **Quick Note –** This is where I deviate a bit from the original storyline that Broomstick Flyer created. Don't worry to all those who are confused as to why, but the next few chapters will explain why. Also, to those who noticed that Hermione hasn't spoken to her parents about the plan, the next chapter will explain why...

-With Friends Like These-

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

 **2nd July 1997**

A quick change in their plans had Harry, Hermione and Katie spending a week together in the trunk, while the still bound and unconscious Death Eater was kept in the bedroom. The only exception to this was when Hermione cast some healing charms on him so the cuts and bruises. It took them the week to come up with a foolproof plan and then set the plan in motion.

 _The week together had completely changed the relationship between the three teens. After just one night on the couch and suffering for the whole of the next day with a back ache Harry was ordered by the two ladies to share the double bed with them. They had not had sex together but they had eventually done some rather passionate snogging and petting and were no longer shy at being seen naked by each other._

 _Lily and Petunia managed to bury the hatchet between them, and managed to get along with each other, that is after Lily slapped Petunia for her treatment of her son over the years. The two of them were upset to hear about the death of Sirius, with Petunia admitting that she had a crush on him before she found out he was a wizard, like Lily was. This, in her mind, killed off any romantic chances with him._

 _After much deliberation between the three teens, Lily and Petunia, they decided a plan was simple. The three of them, with Lily, would live in the trunk until someone like Mundungus Fletcher, or one of the less attentive members of the Order of the Phoenix was watching the house. Once that was the case, they would then rid the world of another Death Eater and with gain their freedom._

The day Harry was to die Vernon was at work and Petunia was at home looking out for their order guard. Once the guard who turned out to be Hestia Jones was spotted their plan was set in motion. Hermione fed the healed Death Eater some Polyjuice potion that was found in the laboratory part of the trunk and Harry cast a curse, using the wand of Lily Potter who created the curse as part of her Mastery in Spell Creation, which would mimic the effects of a Killing Curse, without the prison sentence.

The letter he had received from Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny was left on his pillow and with that done he rapidly joined Hermione, Katie and Lily in the trunk. After Harry got in the trunk, Petunia pushed the access ladder to the attic up, making it become out of sight from anyone apart from Alastor Moody.

Activating the one-way mirror that was in Harry's bedroom, Harry, Hermione, Katie and Lily watched Hestia Jones entering the house in a rush. Hestia found Petunia leaving the bathroom in tears, where she rushed into Harry's bedroom, discovering the dead body of Harry Potter. Reading the letter, she sent a Patronus Charm messenger to Albus Dumbledore, who arrived on scene a short while later, along with Remus Lupin and four teenagers.

Together, Neville Longbottom, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were herded up the stairs, across the short landing to where Harry's bedroom was situated within Number 4, Privet Drive. Luna looked in sadness at the locks on the door and started to cry at how she had been controlled by the two youngest Weasley's in order to no longer be friends with Harry.

As the door opened, Remus punched Ron in the chest, his anger growing. "Because of you lot, you have made the last link to my friends, James, Lily and Sirius, kill himself. I hope that you four are proud of yourselves!"

"But…I…I was under control of potions that Ro-someone had forced into me!" Neville said, his mind retracting into itself. ' _Shit. Gran is going to kill me! The last member of her family is dead now.'_

"Either way Neville, you should have known that Harry was your friend, and that had he not gone to the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort would not have been noticed by the Minister!" Augusta Longbottom said, coming up the stairs. "The Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom had a pact with the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"I'm sorry Gran. I don't deserve to be the next Lord Longbottom." Neville said, upset yet realising that his actions now had consequences. "I allowed someone to take control of me."

Remus pushed the quartet into the small room that was occupied by Harry's dead body. In the bedroom there was several broken toys, along with a Muggle games console, all belonging to Dudley. A bed was pushed up against the far wall, a white sheet on it that was obviously covering someone. Remus lifted the sheet and noticed that Luna was in tears, Neville upset about how he had been to Harry, allowing the letter to be sent whilst under the control of the _Imperium Animo_ potion; yet the surprise was that Ron and Ginny were indifferent, not taking the situation seriously.

"Get them out of my sight," Remus commanded to Augusta, gently replacing the sheet over the dead face of the person who he thought of as his nephew. As they were being shoved out of the house onto the lawn outside, Albus Dumbledore and a very distraught Nymphadora Tonks were facing them.

Tonks stormed up to Ron and, without warning, slapped him on the face so hard he fell on to his back. Remus then kicked the redhead in the shins, making him fall to his knees. "That is for Harry, who I loved as my own family." Kicking Ron again, he growled and started punching him. It took the combined efforts of Tonks, Dumbledore and Augusta to pull the angered Werewolf off the youngest male Weasley.

"Because of you four and your stupid, stupid actions, this means the end of our world." Dumbledore said in a quiet voice that all four of the teens could hear quite well, Ron being in pain from the beating that Remus gave him. "The prophecy we were guarding. It was the one that said that Harry was the only one that could kill Voldemort. As long as Harry was alive to fight, the dark lord could not win."

It was a crying Luna Lovegood who was the one who put into words what they were all thinking, "We killed Harry."

"Yes you did you stupid girl. Because of your combined efforts, Harry has killed himself, Hermione and Katie Bell have been killed by Death Eaters, and I have lost the last link to my best friends." Remus growled, annoyed with the four of them.

Eventually the Order removed the body from Harry's bedroom, with all of them were gone including the guard outside, Petunia climbed the ladder into the loft, walking carefully on the newly laid floorboards, laid by her husband and son. She opened the trunk and looked down into it. "They're gone Harry," she called rather quietly.

 **Potter Villa, The Trunk**

 **2nd July 1996**

The quartet of Harry, Hermione, Katie and Lily were sitting in the trunk, watching the conversation when Hermione suddenly squealed in shock, having heard Neville say " _But…I…I was under control of potions that Ro-someone had forced into me_!"

Looking at Harry, she bit her lip in thought. Eventually she spoke to him "Do you think that Ron and Ginny was the one who had forced Neville to be under control of potions?"

"Either Ron did it, or maybe the Headmaster did." Katie said, holding her boyfriends hand. "Remember the not that Mrs Pot-Lily wrote to Mrs Dursley about Dumbledore."

Eventually the Order removed the body from Harry's bedroom, with all of them were gone including the guard outside, Harry heard a clambering from outside the trunk. "They're gone Harry," Petunia called rather quietly.

"Thanks Aunt Petunia." Harry responded, sadly.

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

 **2nd July 1996**

Petunia was answered by a sad voice from inside the trunk, "Thanks Aunt Petunia. I think it best if I stay in here for a few days until we are certain that they really are gone, I'm sorry for dragging you and Uncle Vernon into this, but I truly am sick of nearly dying every year, I'm sick of those that were my friends turning on me for no reason. Please just allow us a few days so we can vanish for good."

"Maybe we could use the Spanish Villa that James's Grandfather, Henry, brought for James and I as a wedding present." Lily suggested. "I don't think the order knows about it so I think that it can work."

"What I will do Lily is I will get Vernon to take the trunk with him when he goes on a business meeting to London in a few days," Petunia said. "He has a meeting with the bank manager at the branch that Grunnings does business with so he can park up near to the bank to let you guys out."

"Cheers Tuney. I need you to post a letter to Remus for me. Harry put his address in your address book so you can contact him." Lily said, hoping to see one of her friends from Hogwarts. "Tell him in it that I want to meet him within the week at the villa so I can put his mind at rest."

Without another word Petunia closed the lid of the trunk and made her way back down the steep ladder and on down to the living room.

 **Potter Villa, The Trunk**

 **2nd July 1996**

Lily and Harry watched as their only remaining blood relative closed the trunk lid, with Harry turning around.

"Well ladies, it seems that everyone is right, Moody was not able to see through the trunk." Harry said, leading his two girlfriends into the living area. "I just cannot believe Ron or Ginny."

"Are you all right Harry?" Lily asked, heading into the small kitchen to pour some drinks for the quartet.

"I will be when all four of us are well away from everything, just like the lunatics that make up the British Wizarding world." Harry said as he took a seat on the comfortable sofa and placed his feet on the small coffee table in front of him.

"Yeah me too" Katie said, breaking down into sobs that tore at Harry's heart. "Me too."

\- With Friends Like These -

 **A/N** – Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling and **Dangerous to be Around** by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from **Dangerous to be Around** by Broomstick Flyer. Both authors rights are respected.

Just like the Page called " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get poll results, all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more! Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 4 – Harry, Hermione, Katie and Lily head to Gringotts and Remus and Lily reunite._


	4. 04 – The Great Escape

**With Friends Like These** – Rating **M**

Chapter **04** **–** **The Great Escape**

Warnings – **Contains Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore and Molly bashing. Also contains swearing and violence throughout.**

 **A/N** – _I should hopefully be uploading the next chapter within the next few days as I have nearly finished writing it. I was hoping to do a double upload but as I have been busy with various things, I did not have chance._

 **Inspired by Broomstick Flyer's Dangerous to be Around**

- **With Friends Like These-**

 **Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

 **3rd** **July 1996**

Vernon Dursley, Head Sales Manager for the South East Region of Grunnings Drills and Munitions was in a quandary. His manager had informed him a few days ago that he was due a promotion in his job, however he would be required to move to the Spanish division of Grunnings Holdings, a division called Grunnings Spain, in order to become Vice President of European Operations.

He did not know what to say to his manager when he was told the news, especially as he was told that it was the chairman of the board, a lady who they knew to be named Augusta Longbottom, that had made the decision. In fact, very little was known about the chair, except that she was the widow of a member of the founding families, along with being the granddaughter of the other founder.

Vernon knew that the appointment that his meeting that he had to attend the next day was with the Manager of the bank that Grunnings had used, a meeting in which he was to be joined by Mrs Longbottom, along with one of the other owners, whose identity was not revealed.

He knew this appointment was important to the future of the business, as following his research, he had found out the company history. He remembered reading about how the business had started as Grunnings Munitions in 1881 when the munitions factory was set up by the Longbottom family of Chorley, Lancashire, working in partnership with the Grunnings family of Preston, again a Lancashire town.

Vernon remembered how he had read that the Grunnings family and Longbottom were of magical stock, just like his own maternal Grandfather, Jeramiah Filch was, before they were Squibbed out, his mother, Susan (Filch) being a squib, along with her brother Argus.

Vernon had, at one time, researched that the Longbottom family were able to date their magic back to 1336, whereas the Grunnings family were able to trace their magic back to 1245, some 91 years before.

He remembered reading how, in 1904, William Brown and his friend, Arcturus Black created Browning's, intending on being a competitor to Grunnings, however the competition did not last long as in 1932, the two companies merged, with Charlotte Grunnings son, Henry Potter, taking over the stewardship of the combined companies, with them taking 51% of the merger, the Longbottoms 26% and the Blacks and Browns taking 11.5% each. This, however was conditional of Henry Potter betrothing his son, Charlus, to Dorea Black, the sister of Arcturus Black.

Years later, in 1979, the Longbottom family, headed by Charles Longbottom and his wife, Augusta (Potter), suffered a tragedy as Charles was murdered in Diagon Alley by Death Eaters, the followers of Lord Voldemort. The Potter head, Fleamont Potter, passed away weeks after his brother in law following a bout of Dragon Pox.

Both of the sons, James Potter and Frank Longbottom, held little interest in the business, having joined the Auror Department in the fight against Voldemort, leaving the business in the hands of Augusta Longbottom.

Little would anyone expect what would happen the next day…

 **Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

 **4** **th** **July 1996**

Vernon walked in the house, having done a check on the vehicle, in order to collect a heavy, disillusioned trunk. A few minutes later he had left the house, he casted a wandless human revealing spell, seeing nobody in the vicinity of Number 4, Privet Drive.

After loading the Potter trunk, Vernon got into the driver's seat, trying to start the car. After a few attempts, the car fired up, ready for the journey to London, and a visit to the Bank.

An hour and half later, Vernon pulled the car into the car park of the Waitrose superstore at New Malden, a town within the London Borough of Kingston., grabbing a bag which was placed in the car the previous night by Petunia.

Rushing to the Parent and Child changing room, he knew that time was running out on the vial of potion that had been found in the trunk, especially as he had taken a vial of it whilst driving through the roads into Kingston.

Quietly stripping out of his clothes, he could feel the changes that were about to begin, turning Vernon Dursley into…

…Lily Potter!

Once she had changed into her own clothes that she had found previously in the trunk, Lily headed back to the car and cast a wandless notice-me-not charm, opened the boot, followed by the Potter trunk, allowing her brother in law, the real Vernon Dursley, out of the trunk to drive the rest of the way.

 **Grangotts Bank, Great Newport Street, City of Westminster, England**

 **4th July 1998**

The real Vernon Durseley walked into Grangotts Bank, the Muggle side of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, carrying the Potter Trunk into the bank, a trunk containing his sister-in-law, Lily Potter, his nephew, Harry and Harry's girlfriends, Hermione Granger and Katie Bell.

"Can I help you sir?" a worker on the banking floor, his name badge identifying him as Mr Griphook.

"Yes, I am here to see two people actually," Vernon said, trying to remember the name of the people he had to see, one for the trunk and one for his Grunnings business. "One is a Mr Kicktail, who is the account manager for my nephew, Harry Potter, who is in this trunk here. The second one is a Mr Fistmouth, who is the account manager for Grunnings Munitions."

"But Lord Potter is dead." Griphook said.

"No he isn't, he is in this trunk which you will take to Mr Kicktail otherwise I am sure Lord Potter will remove his fortune from your bank.

Upon hearing that, Griphook pulled the trunk out of Vernon's hands, and took it into an office, where he had summoned his colleague Kicktail. Letting the hidden quartet out of the trunk, Griphook left the office, heading back to the Muggle side of the business.

"Lady Potter," the Goblin said, a grin on his face. "It is the first tie I have seen you since your poor Husband was told that you are expecting a second child, mere weeks before that Halloween!"

"But…but…what happened?" Harry asked.

"The killing curse that Voldemort cast, despite the stasis protection, meant that I lost your twin sisters." Lily said, tears forming in her eyes. "I…I was going to name them Rose and Daisy. Rose Clarice, named after my mother and grandmother and Daisy Euphemia, named after my aunt and mother-in-law.

"You see, your grandmother, Rose Evans, was named after the Black Rose, a flower that was at St Mungo's that day that your great grandmother, Clarice Brown, gave birth to her." Lily said, "Your grandmother had a brother called Christopher, who, if I remember correctly, had a granddaughter named Lavender."

Hermione bit her lip, thinking, and suddenly smiled. "There is a Lavender in our year Mrs Potter, and she…she must be your cousin!"

Harry looked at Hermione and kissed her on the lips. Seeing Katie looking like she was left out, he kissed her too.

"You see Harry, I may be a Muggleborn, but that is only in the eyes of the law, but in reality your grandmother was a Squib, and so was your grandfather, Hugo, and his sister, Arabella." Lily said. "It is all down to genetics, and the rejection of magic in certain people."

"Could that mean that I might have a line of Squibs in my family?" Katie asked.

"It is possible Katie." Lily said. "Why don't you and Hermione take the Inheritance Test, like I did a few days before I married James, as you never know what your family history is like."

"That is a good idea Madam Potter." Kicktail said to Lily. Signalling for a member of the Inheritance team, he organised Hermione and Katie to be took away, and then led Harry and Lily through a door…

 **Office of the Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, City of Westminster, England**

 **4th July 1996**

Lily and Harry followed Kicktail from the office that he had dragged them in to when Vernon arrived with them and ushered the mother and son pair into his office. Harry looked at his mother nervously, so she smiled at him to calm him down. Kicktail sat them down, ready to commence business.

"I wish to make some deposits and changes to my account." Harry replied. Suddenly a quill and parchment appeared in front of him so he could make his changes.

" _As the account holder of the combined Black and Potter accounts, I hereby request the following actions to be taken._

 _I request a deposit of 1 million Galleons to the following vaults:_

 _Fred and George Weasley_

 _Bill Weasley_

 _Charles Weasley_

 _In addition, I respectfully request that Katie Bell and Hermione Granger are both given status as additional persons on this account, will full and uninterrupted access total goods, property owned and funds for as long as I allow_."

Kicktail waved his hand over it, in a motion to signify the transaction was completed. A quill started writing letters automatically, writing to the intended recipients about the deposit.

 _Account Holders: Harry James Potter, Katie Louise Bell and Hermione Jean Granger - Vault: 42_

 _Total Black and Potter Account Combined Funds after transactions – 27 Million Galleons, 8 Sickles and 2 Knuts._

 _ **Property and Assets:**_

 _Various Jewellery and photographs_

 _2x Trunks with sealing spell._

 _1x Letter_

 _1x Furniture set with Potter Coat of Arms._

 _3x Portraits (+1 Partially finished Portrait.)_

 _ **Housing Properties Owned*:**_

 _76-92 Diagon Alley, London_

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London_

 _Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow_

 _Flat 2, 195 High Street, Islington_

 _ **Wizarding Businesses Owned (% ownership):**_

 _Zonko's Joke Shop, Hogsmeade (15%)_

 _Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade (25%)_

 _Marauders Investments (100%) – Includes shares in the following businesses – Zonko's Joke Shop, Hogsmeade (36%), Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team (33%), Barrel-o-laughs, Godrics Hollow (76%) and Wizard Jokes, Ottery St Catchpole (51%)_

 _TriHal Potioneers (100%) – Unknown Assets_

 _ **Muggle Businesses Owned**_

 _Grunnings Holdings (51%)_

 _Note: * - This does not include properties owned by said Wizarding Companies mentioned_ "

Harry pointed at the section entitled Muggle Businesses Owned and started laughing.

Kicktail looked at Harry and frowned. "There is also the matter of one Betrothal Contract that is outstanding between you and a Miss Ginevra Weasley.

"WHAT!"

-With Friends Like These-

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter 05 – Gringotts, Weasleys and Will Readings. Also revelations about Hermione and Katie's heritage…_

 **Disclaimer**

This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.

 **Social Media**

You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and follow " **GryffindorTom** " on Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

 **Reviews**

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Chapter Publish Date - 30/09/2016**


	5. 05 – Gringotts, Plotting and 'Wills'

**With Friends Like These** – Rating M

Chapter _05_ – Gringotts, Plotting and 'Wills'

Warnings – Contains Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore and Molly bashing. Also contains swearing and violence throughout.

 **Inspired by Broomstick Flyer's Dangerous to be Around**

 _A/N – I know I promised a little bit about Hermione's family situation which I will include in this chapter, plus one person has a shock…_

- **With Friends Like These** -

 **Office of the Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, City of Westminster, England**

 **4th July 1996**

 _Kicktail looked at Harry and frowned. "There is also the matter of one Betrothal Contract that is outstanding between you and a Miss Ginevra Weasley._

 _"WHAT!"_

"Yes, the Chief Warlock, in his apparent position as Magical Guardian, along with his granddaughter, Molly Prewitt, signed a contract which would betroth you to Ginevra Weasley in August 1991." Kicktail said, "The thing is, with the reports by him of your death, along with the 'death' of the previous Lord Potter, which we knew was false as the life stones that my office holds show you alive, caused the betrothal agreement to be annulled when the Chief Warlock tried to get your vault locked.

"You still, however, have one active contract that is in existence, this one being a contract that holds conditions dating back to the 1700s when Hector Dagworth-Granger, the friend of your ancestor, Ralston Potter, betrothed his daughter at birth to Alphard Potter." Kicktail continued to explain to Harry and Lily. He watched as Hermione and Katie walked into his office accompanied by his son, Riptail, who was holding the inheritance tests. Kicktail signalled to his son to wait until he had finished explaining things to the Potter duo. "Unfortunately for him, his daughter was a Squib, and because of that, the betrothal contact could not be activated until someone magical came along."

"Who is that person?" Harry asked.

"The contract never activated until Hermione Granger, the daughter of Adam Granger and Sophie Puckle, and yourself were born." Kicktail explained. "You see, the daughter of Hector Dagworth-Granger, Sophia, married Johnathan Puckle, a Muggle nobleman instead, mainly as Dagworth-Granger didn't want his squib daughter marrying his best friend's son following the revelation that she was a Squib.

"Dagworth-Granger's son also became a Squib, thus ending the Dagworth-Granger line in the eyes of the wand wielders. We, however, continued to look for the next magical heir which turned out to be Miss Granger." Kicktail continued.

"Do…do I have to tell my parents?" Hermione asked, worried about what they would say. "Its just…"

"No you don't, they believe you to be dead." Kicktail said, looking at the young lady. "They said to the representative of our bank that they 'were happy that the little know-it-all waste of space was dead.'"

Hermione looked relieved at that, to which Harry looked at her, confused. "They never wanted me, that's why I took solace in my books. I read my mother's diary once and it said that when she had found out she was pregnant with me; she was going to get an abortion as she never wanted children."

Harry was in shock. He knew that he had been treated rubbish by his aunt and uncle, but to hear his best friend, one of two girlfriends, was treated by her parents like that, he was tempted to visit them with his wand and hex them into the next century.

"Calm down Lord Potter. Anyway, we now go onto Miss Bell, or, after looking at the results of the inheritance tests, Miss Black-Bell, the daughter of Regulus Black and Alana (Smythe) Bell." Kicktail said, having been handed the results by his son, Riptail.

"But…but surely my mother was faithful?" Katie asked, shocked at the revelation that her father was not her true father. Harry, upon seeing the shock on Katie's face, pulled her closer to him.

"Katie, my love, Regulus Black was a Death Eater," Harry said, stroking her cheek.

"Whilst you are comforting the young Lady Lord Black, may I suggest that you hold a Will Reading following the reports of your death, reinforcing that belief to those who have wronged you." Kicktail asked, knowing that Albus Dumbledore would not get his own way!

 **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **4th July 1996**

Albus Dumbledore climbed out of the Floo connection that linked his office with The Burrow, clutching hold of an envelope from Gringotts.

Frowning at the sight of an empty kitchen, he headed to the rear of the house where he found the third member of the 'Golden Trio', Ron Weasley, sitting on the floor, crying. Albus, his grandfatherly façade being in place, he looked at the youngest Weasley male and sat down on the ground.

"What is wrong young Ronald?" the Headmaster asked.

"Hermione…Hermione is dead." Ron said, upset. "Gringotts sent me a summons for a Will reading to be held after Potters Will is read. Mum promised that she would feed Hermione love potion and so she would be mine, but instead she went and got herself dead!"

Dumbledore looked at his protégé and sighed. "Sometimes Ronald, the deaths that we endure in life must happen for the Greater Good." He said, looking around to see if Molly was around. Eventually the Weasley matriarch arrived in the garden, having supervised her daughter in the cleaning of her bedroom.

Shooing Ron off by making him degnome the front garden, she wanted to speak to the 'Leader of the Light'.

"I was shocked to hear that the Granger Mudblood was murdered by Death Eaters, especially as I was going to get Ronald to try and dose her with Amortentia." Molly said, frowning. "Oh well, at least there is that Perks girl that you mentioned ages ago. Do you know if Harry changed the Will we wrote before he died?

"No idea Molly." Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. "I had the Order watch Privet Drive up until yesterday morning, making sure that Potter hadn't faked his death, but I can confirm that it is not the case. I do know, however, the Dursley's have left, Vernon Dursley having a promotion in his job."

The two of them continued to conspire about their families 'Greater Good', unaware of a pair of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Extendable Earphones nearby, letting an invisible Fred and George listen to the conversation, gaining evidence to pass on to the Head of the DMLE.

 **Ancient and Noble Houses Conference Room, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **9th July 1996**

James Evans, along with his mother, Rosemary, his 'sister' Daisy and his 'girlfriend', Sarah Tower, the 'American branch of the Evans family', or without the glamour charms that the goblins had given permission to apply, Harry, Lily, Hermione and Katie, had come from their new home in the Potter Villa in Salou, Spain, via a Gringotts portkey to the 'Will Reading' that had been arranged by Kicktail, upon his suggestion, especially after the reports of the trios 'deaths'

Lily was glad to see her former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, get upset when he had received the 'bequests' that Harry had made to him, thirty sickles and a pair of woollen socks, a pair that Harry had been given by the House Elf known as Dobby prior to the Yule Ball in his fourth year.

Ron was fuming following the Will Readings, not just getting thirty sickles from both Harry and Hermione, but also, as he tried to flirt with Hermione in her disguise as Daisy Evans, ended up with a split lip and a broken nose, cleared up by his mother, Molly Weasley, of course.

Both Remus and Augusta left with some money, but they also left carrying a letter which told them to head to the Villa in Salou for an explanation of everything, along with a warning not to speak to Dumbledore about it.

Little would they expect the shock that awaits them at the Potter Villa.

 **Potter Villa, Salou, Spain**

 **12th July 1996**

Harry was sitting in the lounge of the Villa that his family owned, holding his two ladies, Katie and Hermione, when he dealt that wards that had been installed shake, meaning that someone who was not keyed into the wards was on the premises. He watched as his mother, who had walked out of the kitchen, along with Katie and Hermione, get into the disguises that they had used for the Will Reading, Harry going to the door whilst casting the glamour on himself.

Opening the door, he saw his great aunt, Augusta Longbottom, and his parents best friend, Remus Lupin in the doorway.

"We received a note from the late Harry Potter," Augusta said to Harry, who was in his James Evans disguise. "Apparently he said we had to be here."

Harry took the note off Augusta, looking through it to make sure that there were no changes from what he had made when he sent it to her. Passing it to his mother, he pulled a wand that he had brought from a shop in the magical district of Salou, and cast a charm to check if either of them had tracking charms on them.

"Ah, yes, you are expected." Harry said, having found no charms on them, dispelling the glamour that he had, everyone else doing it at the same time.

Remus, upon seeing his friend and former crush, Lily, for the first time in ages, fainted in the shock of seeing her alive.

Looking at the red head, Augusta smiled. "A blood based family stasis charm from the Potter Grimoire?" she asked, remembering reading that as a child.

Lily nodded at the older lady. "James is still under it as it needs the blood of two Potters." Came the reply. "Otherwise I would have just got Harry to do it himself."

"Lead the way then." Augusta said, hugging her niece-in-law, "Lead the way."

Harry was just annoyed that she didn't bring Neville with her as he wanted to have a few words with him. He just hoped, however, that his father would be able to come out of stasis.

- **With Friends Like These** -

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter 06- Does James come out of stasis? A Prophecy gets dissected and also another meeting with Kicktail!_

 **Disclaimer**

This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.

 **Social Media**

You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and follow " **GryffindorTom** " on Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

 **Reviews**

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Chapter Publish Date - 09/10/2016**


	6. 06 – Potters and Plotting

Title **With Friends Like These**

Rating **M**

Chapter **06 –** **Potters and Plotting**

Warnings **Contains Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore and Molly bashing.** **This story also contains swearing and violence throughout. This chapter contains a slight hint of a scene of sexual nature.**

Inspired By **Broomstick Flyer's Dangerous to be Around**

 _A/N - This is a revised version of Chapter 6 that my brother wrote, with some additions that were present in my original notes that he copied from. I have worked out that there will be 2-3 chapters after the end of this, two of them which will be true to the original Broomstick Flyer story..._

- **With Friends Like These** -

 _ **Potter Villa, Salou, Spain**_

 _ **31st July 1996**_

 _Opening the door, he saw his great aunt, Augusta Longbottom, and his parents best friend, Remus Lupin in the doorway._

" _We received a note from the late Harry Potter," Augusta said to Harry, who was in his James Evans disguise. "Apparently, he said we had to be here."_

 _Harry took the note off Augusta, looking through it to make sure that there were no changes from what he had made when he sent it to her. Passing it to his mother, he pulled a wand that he had brought from a shop in the magical district of Salou, and cast a charm to check if either of them had tracking charms on them._

" _Ah, yes, you are expected." Harry said, having found no charms on them, dispelling the glamour that he had, everyone else doing it at the same time._

 _Remus, upon seeing his friend and former crush, Lily, for the first time in ages, fainted in the shock of seeing her alive._

 _Looking at the red head, Augusta smiled. "A blood based family stasis charm from the Potter Grimoire?" she asked, remembering reading that as a child._

 _Lily nodded at the older lady. "James is still under it as it needs the blood of two Potters." Came the reply. "Otherwise I would have just got Harry to do it himself."_

" _Lead the way then." Augusta said, hugging her niece-in-law, "Lead the way."_

 _Harry was just annoyed that she didn't bring Neville with her as he wanted to have a few words with him. He just hoped, however, that his father would be able to come out of stasis._

It had been two weeks since the visit by Remus Lupin and Augusta Longbottom, a visit which resulted in the revival of James, a visit which the joy of James being recovered meant that Augusta never got to tell the Potters about the fact that Neville was under the control of a potion.

James had revealed the plan that the elder Potters had used to act as their bodies and Hermione was shocked to say the least.

"We used two pigs which we cast a Potter family spell upon, causing them to become the bodies that was buried."

"That…it's disgusting! I mean, those pigs are…they…"

"They would have been killed anyway Hermione." Harry said, looking at his girlfriend. "Remember we eat them in our sausages, our pork baps, our bacon."

That was a few days ago. It was now Harry's birthday, but unbeknownst to Harry, his girlfriend's Katie and Hermione, and, his mother Lily and a recently revived James Potter were already planning a fun filled day of action for him.

They had, thanks to ownership that the Potters held over the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, meaning they managed to have the stadium hired just for their exclusive use for the one day, allowing Katie, in her disguise as Sarah Tower, and Harry, in his James Evans disguise, to try out for the team as a way to compare themselves against professional Quidditch players, as Harry knew that Katie had dreamed of going Professional, with James, Lily and Hermione also went to watch them, in disguise.

When Harry eventually landed from his Seeker try-out, he had to deal with his mother shouting at him for performing a Wonski Feint, having started the descent at over 450 metres, pulling up and skimming the ground with only centimetres to spare. James, however, was impressed as he had spent a season on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Seeker, despite his normal position as a Chaser. Oliver Wood, the Keeper for Puddlemere United, saying how "the Rookie would put Viktor Krum to shame, and even Harry Potter!"

When Harry asked his father why he had switched positions at school, the reply from James made him laugh. "It was because of your mother. Sirius and I had this bet where, if I could impress your mother by spending a match as a seeker, he would shave his hair off."

When Harry asked James what the outcome of the wager between the two of them was, Lily started laughing, as she remembered the consequences that followed quite clearly. "I agreed to a date in Hogsmeade with your father, and Sirius...he...he looked like I had stolen Padfoot's complete set of chew toys, especially when I shaved his head in the Great Hall the Muggle way, causing him to be embarrassed in front of his girlfriend, Amelia Bones."

Harry's birthday wasn't all fun and games, however, as the Spanish magical newspaper, _El Mágico Diario_ , reported the death of ten Muggleborns, including brothers Collins and Dennis Creevey. It was that news, coupled with the past betrayals that Harry decided that he wasn't going to kill the Tom Riddle himself, instead he was going to hire someone, someone who had told him Dark Lords were bad for business, someone who could set up an assassination team...

The goblins.

 _ **Office of the Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, City of Westminster, England**_

 _ **4th August 1996**_

It had been exactly a month prior to Harry having his last visit in the office of the goblin Kicktail, but he could see from the facial expressions showing on the Head of Accounts for the family that he was more than likely off his rocker when it had come to his train of thought.

"So, let me get this straight for you Lord Potter. You want me to arrange for us to send one of our crack assassination teams to kill the Dark Lord known as Tom Marvolo Riddle," Kicktail said, laughing at what the young wizard had asked me him. "And you say that I told you that he is bad for business? How much are you willing to pay for us to set up a squad?"

Harry regarded the goblin, who had spent a century looking after the Potter account, and grinned back at him. "Well, it's depends on how quick you can get the job done. One assassinated Dark Lord, and all of his Death Eaters in Azkaban, or in your cells, and I would be willing to pay whatever the price was."

It was then that Kicktail started laughing, a laughter which was loud and had slightly scared the young wizard, when Kicktail said the one thing that shocked even Harry.

"We may be bankers, Lord Potter, but do you think we would be stupid enough to charge our valued clients for something which our leader wants us to be doing anyway." the goblin said, trying hard not to laugh. Instead it was Hermione who started setting everyone in laughter as she had realised first that the head of accounts was pulling her boyfriend's leg.

Harry looked at everybody and after a few minutes realised that the goblin was having a joke about the cost. Knowing that his life depended on it, they made discussions over what was going to happen, agreed to the eventual offer that was made, where the goblins assassination team would capture and kill the Dark Lord and Harry would give due consideration to working as a Muggleborn liaison for the Spanish branch, pending lessons in Spanish being taught to him.

Harry knew that by ordering Voldemort's death, he had fulfilled his part of the prophecy, as the Dark Lord would then be vanquished by his hand.

 _ **Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 1996**_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the longest running Headmaster of Hogwarts in recent history, was in a quandary. He had spent the last month trying to work out what his new plan for the Prophecy would be, especially since the death of Harry Potter, to which these was only one option.

The problem that had come up when he had tried to use that option was just trying to get a meeting with Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, Neville but the aged lady refused to even speak to the headmaster, let alone meet with him, meaning that he would only be able to get Neville's attention whilst he was at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was in the middle of tweaking his plans, with the intention this time of getting Neville with the daughter of the lunatic, Xeno Lovegood, and arrange for the crackpot editor to have an 'accident', just like he had done for the death of Lovegood's wife, Pandora, having gotten Severus Snape, under the invisibility cloak that the Potter's owned, that he had on loan from them.

He knew from the portraits that he used to spy on he students that Longbottom had a crush on the blonde-haired girl, and that the potion he had used on them was working. Dumbledore would have tried to get Longbottom with his staunchest supporters, the Weasleys, but when Neville had invited Ginny Weasley to the Yule ball, they didn't end it on the best of terms.

Suddenly an owl arrived in the Headmasters office, carrying the current edition of The Daily prophet, a newspaper that Dumbledore subscribed to and had partial ownership of. Leading the front page, he was shock at what the headline contained.

" _ **You Know Who Dead**_

 _By Rita Skeeter"_

Albus couldn't believe it. Voldemort was apparently dead, at least what the prophet said anyway. But of course, Albus Dumbledore knew better as the dark lord, as far as he was aware, has left horcruxes...

Little did hey realise that the Goblins had found out about all of them... and destroyed them.

 _ **Potter Villa, Salou, Spain**_

 _ **30th August 1996**_

Harry was in his bedroom, completely and utterly nervous. They have been informed by the Goblins of Gringotts that the Dark Lord and his followers had been exterminated using Goblin Magic, meaning that Tom Riddle was no more.

Harrys nerves, however, where of a different matter, as the trio of him and his girlfriends were going to leave Spain for school in America named Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school they had heard of thanks to the Goblins, the Ministerio de Magia and their colleagues in the Magical Congress of the United States of America.

As Harry was finishing packing, ready for that evenings flight to America, where his father had loaned a house through his pseudonym, Francis Evans, he was alone in the bedroom as Katie and Hermione were in the other bedroom, making plans to calm him down.

Eventually Harry had packed, and just as he was about to take the luggage into the living room, he saw Katie and Hermione walk into his bedroom wearing only a thong and a bra, and a very low cut bra at that, sending blood south.

Harry knew he had only an hour before they had to leave, but he could spend some time with Katie and Hermione, but with some silencing charms in place!

Little did the trio expect that Dumbledore would have his agents in Severus Snape and Alastor Moody trying to hunt them...but they would be safe at Ilvermorny…

- **With Friends Like These** -

 _Coming Up in…_ _Chapter 07_ _\- A time skip, a bit of good news and a visit from people that Harry never expected to see ever again…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **058 / / /** **Publish Date** **06/01/2017**


	7. 07 – Confrontations (Part 1)

Title **With Friends Like These** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter **07** **– Confrontations (Part 1)**

Warnings **Contains Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore and Molly bashing. This story also contains swearing and violence throughout.**

Inspired By and uses text from **B** **roomstick Flyer's Dangerous to be Around**

A/N _P_ _arts of this chapter stays true to the original story that Broomstick Flyer wrote, albeit with my own spin on it…_

- **With Friends Like These** -

 _ **Horned Serpent Common Room, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mount Greylock, Massachusetts, United States of America**_

 _ **29**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 1997**_

 _Harry knew he had only an hour before they had to leave, but he could spend some time with Katie and Hermione, but with some silencing charms in place!_

 _Little did the trio expect that Dumbledore would have his agents in Severus Snape and Alastor Moody trying to hunt them...but they would be safe at Ilvermorny…_

Upon arrival at Ilvermorny, Harry, Hermione and Katie were all sorted into the Horned Serpent house, a House founded by Isolt Sayre, an Irish pure-blood witch who was the daughter of William Sayre and Rionach Gaunt and wife of James Steward. She and her husband were the founders of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione had, as Harry had predicted on the plane that they had used from Spain to the United states, read _Ilvermorny: Fact or Fiction_ , a history of the school that they were enrolling in. The book stated that during the Sorting Ceremony for student who starts at Ilvermorny, they step onto a Gordian Knot on the floor in the centre of the entrance hall with large wooden statues of the mascots for the four houses facing them. The carved statues react if they want the student in their house. The older students watch in silence from a circular balcony on a floor above them as the new students are sorted.

For Hermione, it was simple that the crystal in the carving's forehead reacted for her to go to Horned Serpent, a House that favours scholars, same with Katie. Harry, on the other hand, had two reactions from the carving, it roaring like a lion signalling that he was suitable for Wampus House, but also glowing as light as a beacon, signifying that he was suitable for Horned Serpent.

Like Seraphina Picquery, who was the President of MACUSA, the Magical Congress of the United States of America between 1920 – 1928, Harry chose to go to Horned Serpent, his reasoning to Hermione that he wanted to stay closer to her and Katie.

That wasn't the only surprise for Harry and his partners as, to the initial sadness of their Housemates, the previous Charms Professor, Donald Brodsky, had retired, leaving a vacancy which got filled by… Lily Potter.

The year had gone quickly, especially with Harry and Hermione excelling their Defence Against the Dark Arts course, Harry taking the top spot in that subject at the end of year examinations, to the dismay of Esther Goldstein, the previous top student and great-niece of famed Magizoologist and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Newt Scamander.

Hermione and Harry were shocked at Katie, who had decided to try her hand at Quadpot, a game which was played between two teams with eleven players each. The players attempt to get the Quod into the pot at the end of the pitch before it explodes. When the Quod is safely in the pot, which contains a solution to stop the Quod from exploding, the scorer's team gets a point and a new Quod is brought into play.

She had made the first team for Horned Serpent, as her skills as a Quidditch Chaser allowed her to use the speed and dodging abilities she had, especially having played against Slytherin at Hogwarts.

Harry walked into the Horned Serpent Common Room to find that his housemates had transformed the Common Room for a party, the school having won the Inter-America School Cup, featuring a male and female team from the four schools of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Salem Witches Institute, Castelobruxo School for Sorcery in the Amazon rainforest, Brazil and the Los Angeles Academy of Wizarding Sports.

He was lucky in a way as he had managed to get on the Ilvermorny team in his first year, the captain being a fan of the English Puddlemere United team and following who had been taking part in the try-outs, recognised Harry's style to that of the player who had tried out named James Evans.

Little would Harry realise that his try-out would come to bite him back on the bum…

 _ **Potter Villa, Salou, Spain**_

 _ **14th April 2000**_

Harry had been married to both Hermione and Katie for a whole year, ironically it was one year to the day. He had managed to enjoy the time with his parents and the two people who he loved more than anything.

During that year, Hermione had given birth to a son, who they named James Sirius Potter, with Katie giving birth to twin daughters, one who they named Cassiopeia Despina Black and the other Lyra Titania Black.

He had spent the day working his new job as a liaison for Gringotts, accompanying the Deputy Headmistress for Beauxbatons and a group of Muggleborns that she had to show round part of the magical District, a street known to Spanish locals as _Aliado del Gremio,_ Guild Alley, a street which contained most of the trades such as custom wandmakers, the Gringotts branch, trunk makers and much more.

As he approached his home, a home which that he, his two wives, along with his parents and children lived in he could tell something was wrong as he had set a certain ward which had been cracked open. Taking his wand from its holster, he opened the front door to find himself facing a room full of the witches and wizards who had once been his best friends. Witches and wizards who he had once thought of as his family but who he now hated. Witches and wizards holding his two wives, his children and his parent's hostage.

Ignoring them he calmly walked across the room to his two wives and bent to give Hermione and Katie a kiss, "Happy anniversary love. I know I should not have gone to work but you know what Kicktail is like!"

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore sent us, we need you to return home." Neville said, looking at his second cousin "He told us that he was sorry, and that he regretted not getting your godfather a trial."

Harry looked at him with a cold glare "Get out of my house Longbottom. Even though I know the truth about you, I still don't trust you."

"But Harry-"

"No. You let Weasley and Dumbledore take control of you, just like you abandoned your family by saying how if I had died when Voldemort had tried to kill me the first time, you would never have had to have suffered living with your grandmother, great-aunt Augusta, how you wanted the House Potter seat." Harry snarled, getting annoyed. "I bet she would turn in her grave to see you marry Lovegood, especially as Dumbledore had Xeno Lovegood murdered."

Neville looked shocked at how Harry knew that he had married Luna, and frowned. Suddenly one voice which Harry wanted to never hear said something which annoyed him.

"Come on Potter, be a good boy and pack your things," Ron said. He then turned to Hermione, leering at her like she was a piece of meat. "And you Mudblood, it is a pity that Potter spoiled you by shagging you."

Hermione slapped the redhead that called her a Mudblood, followed by Lily, who had walked out of the kitchen.

"But why would you have the bookworm when you could have had me instead?" Ginny said, undoing her robe intending on showing Harry her tiny cleavage. Harry waved his wand, making the robe do itself, but tighter than it was already, causing Ginny to start choking over the fact that the robe was done up all the way to her neck.

Smelling the air around him, Harry turned to see an older male that had come with the invading four, the person who was holding his children hostage, whilst looking at his mother, Lily with doe eyes.

"Look Snape, stop undressing my mother and have a bath. You have just three seconds to do so, if you do not...you can take it from me you will never regret it."

Snape gave Harry a really hate filled look and kept staring at Lily. None of the invading witches or wizards knew exactly what happened as Harry moved so quickly, casting a blasting curse at the Potions Master, causing his head to burst open, the majority of his brains spraying the invaders.

By the time the remaining invaders had recovered from the shock Harry had Ginny by the neck and had his wand at her temple. "Drop your wands or this evil bitch joins the greasy haired bastard." he growled.

Having seen what had happened to Snape, who had been their best warrior, Luna Lovegood dropped her wand.

Hermione and Katie stood up from where they had dropped. Looking at the dead Severus Snape on the floor, Hermione commented "You would get the grease stain on our carpet Harry! I am going to have to get a new carpet in!"

A terrified Ginny had tears falling as she asked "Harry, we are your friends. What has happened to you, this isn't you? You aren't a murderer."

Harry pushed his wand harder into head, causing her to scream. "No bitch I'm not a murderer, never have been, never will be, but if you have just a little amount of brain left in your head you will remember 'I will kill' to protect my family and those I think of as such. None of you fit that description. You lot threatened the two loves of my life, my mother and father, and most importantly you lot threatened my children. I will never forgive you for that!"

"Take the filth out and dispose of it please love." Katie said as she handed him the wands of the invaders. "Thank Merlin that we had the Goblins of Gringotts send an assassination squad to kill off Voldemort."

"And theoretically you had him dead at your own hands as per the prophecy." Hermione said, kicking her foot backwards, causing Ron to fall to his knees, grabbing his balls in agony.

"That is right Katie, Hermione. It was good to hear that Kicktail was the one who personally cut the snake faced bastard's bollocks off." Harry said as he let go of Ginny and pushed her forward.

Hermione grabbed her own wand from off the living room table and pointed it at Luna before she spoke to her. "You really are some stupid sort of fool Lovegood. My husband would have done anything for you. Do you remember that Lovegood, do you remember that he lost his only living family connection that night?"

- **With Friends Like These** -

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter_ _08_ _Confronting the Freminies (Part 2)_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / S **tatus** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** 058 / / / **Publish** **Date** 19/01/2017


	8. 08 – Confrontations (Part 2)

Title **With Friends Like These / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **08 – Confrontations (Part 2)**

Warnings **Contains Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore and Molly bashing. This story also contains swearing and violence throughout.**

Inspired By **Broomstick Flyer's Dangerous to be Around**

Notes - _Parts of this chapter stays true to the original story that Broomstick Flyer wrote, albeit with my own spin on it…_

- **With Friends Like These** -

 _Previously on With Friends Like These…_

 _Harry turned to see an older male that had come with the invading four, the person who was holding his children hostage, whilst looking at his mother, Lily with doe eyes._

 _"Look Snape, stop undressing my mother and have a bath. You have just three seconds to do so, if you do not...you can take it from me you will never regret it."_

 _Snape gave Harry a really hate filled look and kept staring at Lily. None of the invading witches or wizards knew exactly what happened as Harry moved so quickly, casting a blasting curse at the Potions Master, causing his head to burst open, the majority of his brains spraying the invaders. Looking at the dead Severus Snape on the floor, Hermione commented "You would get the grease stain on our carpet Harry! I am going to have to get a new carpet in!"_

 _Harry pushed his wand harder into head, causing her to scream. "No bitch I'm not a murderer, never have been, never will be, but if you have just a little amount of brain left in your head you will remember 'I will kill' to protect my family and those I think of as such. None of you fit that description. You lot threatened the two loves of my life, my mother and father, and most importantly you lot threatened my children. I will never forgive you for that!"_

 _"Take the filth out and dispose of it please love." Katie said as she handed him the wands of the invaders. "Thank Merlin that we had the Goblins of Gringotts send an assassination squad to kill off Voldemort."_

 _"And theoretically you had him dead at your own hands as per the prophecy." Hermione said, kicking her foot backwards, causing Ron to fall to his knees, grabbing his balls in agony._

 _"That is right Katie, Hermione. It was good to hear that Kicktail was the one who personally cut the snake faced bastard's bollocks off." Harry said as he let go of Ginny and pushed her forward._

 _"Right love," Harry said as he let go of Ginny and pushed her forward. Katie displayed her own pistol before she spoke to Luna. "You really are some stupid sort of fool Lovegood. My husband would have done anything for you. Do you remember that Lovegood, do you remember that he lost his only living family connection that night?"_

 _ **Potter Villa, Salou, Spain**_

 _ **14th April 2000**_

"At least that was what I thought. It was the day of the letter, the day where Hermione and Katie were attacked by Death Eaters." Harry said, continuing the story. "It was to my Aunt and Uncle, who thanks to A couple of telephone calls are safe under hidden Identities by the way, showing me a trunk which my parents owned, one which contained their bodies under a stasis field. It was this trunk which changed my life completely."

"You see, thanks to the Potter family magic, my wife and I managed to survive Voldemort's attack, but because of Petunia being stubborn about magic until Harry was on the verge of topping himself, we were unable to care for him." James said, knowing that his son would be able to get rid of the invaders. "By the way, how did you find us?"

"Ron, being a Quidditch supporter, recognised from the Daily Prophet that Ilvermorny had won the Inter-America School Cup, and recognised your playing style" Neville said. "It was that, plus Bill Weasley works for Gringotts and he saw you three weeks ago, whilst he was in the Madrid branch on business."

"And let me guess, he squealed to Dumbledore, breaking his oath to Gringotts." Lily said, smiling at how the eldest Weasley had betrayed the Goblins. "You do realise that he would lose his magic, betraying Gringotts and one of their clients."

The invading quartet were shocked at how accurate Lily was in her predictions, Bill Weasley losing his magic and thus the wards that he had placed on his home, Shell Cottage, which he had brought to live with his wife, Fleur Delacour, and the wards that he had placed on The Burrow, had collapsed.

"Remember who my family is, who I work for. I can find out anything from anyone, for the right price!" Harry said, a smile forming on his face.

"Fuck you Potter. You played the tortured orphan act and yet your parents were still alive." Ron said, preparing to defend his family honour. "You and Malfoy are just as bad as each other!"

As Harry tried not to respond, Hermione turned to Neville, wanting to have words with him. "Anyway, Longbottom, I did some research while the three of us were at Ilvermorny, and the controllers of an Imperio Animo potion can only inflate the feelings that a person has at times."

"What? That is bollocks! I never had feelings of hatred willingly towards you!" Neville protested. "It was gran who found out about my being under a potion."

"We know about the potions, including the ones that Molly and Dumbledore fed us too." Hermione responded, "As for now, with all the betrayals, me and Harry would not pee on you four was on fire. In fact, if I were honest, we would conjure chairs and watch."

"I can guarantee the next fools that dare come for him will die before they have chance to speak." Lily said, smiling at the discomforting that the four were in.

As Luna stood listening to a woman who had once been a good friend, all the denial she had built up in her head since she signed that letter to Harry collapsed and she was left with just the truth of what they had done.

 _ **Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **14th April 2000**_

Albus Dumbledore was worried. He had tried to get hold of his Potions Master, Severus Snape, to forbid him from even contacting the Potters, who had been found to be alive, as he knew that with James Potter, and his wife Lily, he had no chance of getting any of the Potter fortune.

Finding that Severus was not responding to his summons, Albus went to a portrait which he knew was going to bring back memories, the memories of how his sister had been involved in a fight between himself, his brother Aberforth and his former lover, Gellert Gwindlewald, the portrait being of Ariana Dumbledore.

Giving it the password, the aged Headmaster accessed a room that was behind the portrait, a room containing the life stones, when suddenly he felt a pain in his chest, one which he tried to ignore.

Sending a Patronus Messenger to Madam Pomfrey, requesting her presence, he turned to see the life stone of his Potions professor turn black, meaning that Severus Snape, his former spy in the Death Eater corps, was dead.

Knowing that he was going to have to find a new replacement Potions Master, as he could not allow any non-NEWT qualified student to brew potions for the Hospital Wing, especially with Ministry Ordinance 424 being in place, an Ordinance that he had tried to scrap with a lack of success, along with Educational Decree Number 3 supporting it.

Little did Albus Dumbledore realise that he had only 24 hours remaining of his life…

 _ **Potter Villa, Salou, Spain**_

 _ **14th April 2000**_

Harry returned from where he had disappeared to, taking his three children to a house that the Invaders did not know about, leaving his father with them so they were being look after and not neglected, when he saw his two wives forcing the body of Severus Snape into a Land Rover that they owned, the purpose of the vehicle that they owned for the journeys into the Muggle areas of Salou.

Pointing his wand at the four that he wanted to kill for invading his land, he gestured them into the car, vanishing their clothes and binding them in ropes once they had got in the vehicle.

Heading to the door, he whispered something into Hermione's ear, something which he knew that she would comply with, especially as he kissed her, leaving her short of breath.

"Take mom to the safe house, and stay there. Katie and I will drive there, we should be there in the morning, we just have to dispose of the trash."

Heading back to the car, he could see Katie was heading to the car, knowing that she could drive on European roads better than him, he decided to let her drive. "Head to the A7 road bridge over the C14 road, we'll make them disappear." Harry said as he climbed in the front passenger seat, turning around so his wand pointed at them.

It took them thirty minutes to reach the bridge Harry had chosen. Casting a notice-me-not charm, Katie made the car so the _Cuerpo Nacional de Policía,_ the National Police Corps, would not see the car. Once this was done, everyone left the car, Harry and Katie grabbing hold of the body of Severus Snape, who had been left in the boot of the 4x4 car.

Leaving the foursome of Luna, Ginny, Neville and Ron to their own devices, their wands being left at the Potter house at Salou, snapped in pieces by Hermione and Lily, who had been there until just after Harry had left.

Turning to Katie, Harry smiled at the sight of four of his former friends, left on the motorway, stark naked. "Ok babe, let's go to the safe house. We should be there by dawn."

Having no clothes and no wands between them to transfigure something into clothes, the four remaining invaders went off in search of something to wear and hopefully someone to help them. It took them two hours to find a farm building with some clothes left out on a washing line, having the dead weight that was Ronald Weasley, wanting to take a break every few minutes.

Having stolen the clothes, they then went in search of the local wizards, with the hope of obtaining a wand. All the time Luna had been walking she could not stop thinking of how things might have been had she not listened to Ron and Ginny, and how she had submitted to the control of the Headmaster.

Eventually they managed to get back to the centre of Salou, where they found a Wizard who managed to Apparate them, one-by-one, to the _Consulado Mágico de Gran Bretaña,_ who managed to help them in their return to Britain.

They didn't, however, manage to get a report on the Potters, and their illegal mission to Albus Dumbledore, as by time they had managed to get new wands, and Floo themselves to Hogsmeade, Albus Dumbledore was dead.

- **With Friends Like These** -

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _09_ _-_ _The end to our tale, and what has happened to the Dursley_ _famiy?_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **058 / / /** **Publish Date** **28/01/2017**


	9. 09 - Epilogue - The Dursleys

Title **With Friends Like These** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter **09** **\- Epilogue – The Dursley's**

-With Friends Like These-

 _Previously on With Friends Like These..._

 _Leaving the foursome of Luna, Ginny, Neville and Ron to their own devices, their wands being left at the Potter house at Salou, snapped in pieces by Hermione and Lily, who had been there until just after Harry had left._

 _Turning to Katie, Harry smiled at the sight of four of his former friends, left on the motorway, stark naked. "Ok babe, let's go to the safe house. We should be there by dawn."_

 _Having no clothes and no wands between them to transfigure something into clothes, the four remaining invaders went off in search of something to wear and hopefully someone to help them. It took them two hours to find a farm building with some clothes left out on a washing line, having the dead weight that was Ronald Weasley, wanting to take a break every few minutes._

 _Having stolen the clothes, they then went in search of the local wizards, with the hope of obtaining a wand. All the time Luna had been walking she could not stop thinking of how things might have been had she not listened to Ron and Ginny, and how she had submitted to the control of the Headmaster._

 _Eventually they managed to get back to the centre of Salou, where they found a Wizard who managed to Apparate them, one-by-one, to the Consulado Mágico de Gran Bretaña, who managed to help them in their return to Britain._

 _They didn't, however, manage to get a report on the Potters, and their illegal mission, to Albus Dumbledore, as by time they had managed to get new wands, and Floo themselves to Hogsmeade, Albus Dumbledore was dead._

 _ **Calle San Enrique 9, Leganés, Madrid, Spain**_

 _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **April 2000**_

Vernon Dursley was getting incensed with his brother-in-law, James Potter, and the members of the Potter family that had apparated into his living room, completely unannounced.

He was trying to get some sleep, knowing that he had to be up in a few hours for work, approaching his Forth year as Vice President of European Operations, his promotion to President of Grunnings being a dead cert to him in the next few years. Over the previous year and half, he had presided over a 1.8bn Pta deal which expanded the operations of Grunnings into Greece, Germany, the Former Yugoslavian Republic of Macedonia, Russia and Egypt, merging with their competitors, _Transwelt Bohrer,_ with the Grunnings board getting 60% of the control of the newly combined board of directors.

As he started to shout at James Potter, he saw his wife, Petunia, cooing over his great-nephew and nieces. It was then that he realised that his wife was bonding with the newer members of her family, especially as, up until that fateful June in 1996, Petunia had thought the only person alive, apart from herself. that was even associated to her sister was her nephew, Harry.

Watching as Petunia was singing a lullaby to a very restless Cassiopeia Black, he was reminded how she had done the same for their son, Dudley, as a baby. It was those memories, alongside the memories of Dudley when he was 16 and joined Grunnings as an errand boy, along with Dudley's face when he was told by his fiancé that he was told he was going to be a father, had kept Vernon sane. It was these memories especially that Vernon kept, since the death of Dudley, Violeta and their two month old baby son in a train crash a year after Dudley had got his job at Grunnings.

A few hours later, having stayed up all night and been told by his wife that his deputy could watch 'the shop floor', and telephoning orders to that effect, he watched as a Land Rover came up to the drive at the Dursley's and saw a raven hired man with a blonde haired woman get out of the car.

As Petunia opened the door to the Dursley's house, she saw her nephew gesture to James, Lily and Hermione to come outside, Katie going in to collect the three children.

"Are they all sorted?" James Potter asked his son.

"Sorted? Who?" Petunia asked, shocked as to what her brother-in-law meant.

"Just a certain 4 people plus their greasy haired pet." Lily said, holding her husbands hand tight, not letting him go anywhere. "Harry killed Severs, mainly as that bastard had the audacity to threaten us."

"You mean that...that boy." Petunia spat. "I told you my dear sister that he was bad news."

"You were right Petunia." Lily said, frowning over how she had ignored the sogns when she was little, ignoring her sister for the person who had eventually called her a Mudblood.

As the Potter-Black family crossed over the road to the six bedroom property that Harry had brought ages ago, just in case the Potters need to leave Salou for any reason, Hermione had heard what Katie had to say about the four betrayers, using very colourful language in her efforts to say what she thoight, but the former bushy haired girl she knew she had to have the last line.

"With friends like these, who needs enemies.."

-With Friends Like These-

 _And that's the end of With Friends Like These_ _. For all of those who have read the story, I thank you very much. For those who have reviewed and given their opinions, I have appreciated them they much_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter - **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **058 -** **Publish Date** **14/02/2017**


End file.
